Feels Like The First Time
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: (Smut) Beca has never pleasured herself and pushes Chloe away every time she tries to initiate sex


**here's a short smutty one shot for you guys c: merry christmas!**

* * *

"I'm cold." Beca muttered as she stared daggers back at her textbook. Chloe invited Beca over to study for their upcoming exams and Beca unwillingly agreed. They were seated on Chloe's bed, reading their own notes for the exams. Beca glared at line after line of fine print and shivered.

"It's so warm inside why're you cold?" Chloe asked, never looking up from her notes. Beca shrugged and flipped the pages of her textbook.

"Come here." Chloe said as she opened her arms for Beca. Beca grinned and shut her textbook before crawling over to Chloe. She rolled into Chloe's lap and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. Chloe smiled as she inhaled the scent of Beca's shampoo. Beca suddenly turned around and shut Chloe's book before tossing it off the bed.

"Hey!" An indignant cry came from the redhead. Beca smirked and murmured into Chloe's shirt. "Cuddle time." She knew Chloe wouldn't say no when Beca wanted to cuddle. Chloe rolled her eyes before backing herself to the headboard of the bed, pulling Beca with her. Chloe began to tug at Beca's hair, massaging her scalp slowly and fisting her hair gently. The smell of her shampoo wafted around the room and Chloe smiled.

"Mmm," Beca moaned as she felt Chloe's fingers running through her hair. Chloe smirked and leaned down to kiss Beca's neck. She bit down softly on the brunette's neck but Beca pulled away. Chloe let out a huff of frustration. This wasn't the first time Beca pushed away Chloe's initiation of sex.

"Beca why do you always pull away?" Chloe whined, reaching her arms out and pulling her girlfriend in again. She buried her face in Beca's hair and kissed her neck again.

"Are you angry?" Beca whimpered at the feeling of Chloe's lips on her neck. Chloe shook her head but added, "I just don't know why you keep pushing me away."

"I'm not trying to push you away it's just I- I don't-" Beca stuttered and she buried her face in her hands. Chloe kissed Beca's lips softly and urged her on. "I've never had um-"

"You haven't had sex? It's okay, Becs. I like to be first." Chloe smirked. Beca shook her head.

"I've never had an orgasm, Chloe. I don't even touch myself." Beca sighed and pushed away from Chloe. Chloe only smiled and pulled Beca back on to her lap.

"It's okay." Chloe murmured and bit Beca's neck softly again. Beca whimpered and Chloe pulled away. "Relax Beca." Chloe cooed and kissed her pulse point. Seeing no resistance, Chloe continued assaulting Beca's neck with tiny nips and bites. Chloe reached in front and pulled Beca's hoodie zip down slowly until it's halfway down. She pushed the hoodie down halfway to her arms and continued kissing Beca's shoulders and neck. Chloe smiled against Beca's neck when she heard Beca let out a small moan.

"Turn around." Chloe said, pushing Beca softly. Beca started getting nervous again and it was as if Chloe could read her mind, she said "Relax babe. Just turn around, I'll help you."

Beca turned around and Chloe pulled her in such that her legs wrapped around Chloe's torso. She pulled Beca's arms and slung it around her own neck. Chloe connected her lips with Beca's and immediately swiped her tongue on Beca's bottom lip. Beca opened her mouth and Chloe attacked her tongue. Beca let out a tiny moan when Chloe sucked gently on her lip.

Chloe smirked and attached her mouth to Beca's pulse point again. The brunette let out a shaky breath and tangled her fingers in Chloe's flaming locks.

Chloe drew back and stared at Beca's flustered look. She smiled wide and kissed Beca again.

"What?" Beca murmured into the kiss.

"Nothing. You look cute while you're flustered." Chloe replied before slipping her hand to Beca's back and snapping off her bra hook. Beca jumped slightly when Chloe's cold hands touched her bare back. Beca may have had dated Chloe for a while now but she's still self-conscious. Chloe looked up into her navy blue eyes and she nodded. The redhead grinned and pulled the bra away from Beca's chest, before pulling her hoodie all the way down and throwing the garments on the floor.

Chloe tentatively rested her hand on Beca's breast, slowly massaging it. Beca whined and kissed Chloe again. Chloe grinned before pressing her thumb on to Beca's nipple, earning a sharp gasp from Beca. Judging from the ways Beca was pulling and scratching at her back, Chloe concluded that she liked it. She leaned her head down and captured the other nipple into her mouth. Beca jerked upwards and tugged at Chloe's hair.

"Oh my god Chloe." Beca mumbled as she jerked upwards again when Chloe flicked her tongue a few times across her nipple.

"I wonder what'll happen when I really touch you down there," Chloe smirked as she continued assaulting Beca's breasts. Beca could only moan in respond as her hips jerked upwards again. Chloe pulled off Beca's shorts and panties and tossed them aside before laying Beca down and straddling her. As turned on as Beca felt, she was still nervous. Chloe must've felt that because she leaned down and kissed Beca, and whispered. "Relax."

Chloe settled in between Beca's legs and pushed them open. Beca was wet. Beca was wet for her. Chloe felt really excited and happy that no one else had ever seen Beca in this state, not even Beca herself. She planted open-mouthed kissing along Beca's thigh and stroked her fingers along the outsides of Beca's folds. Finally, she used two fingers and pushed open Beca's folds.

Chloe blew softly on Beca's clit and Beca moaned so loudly Chloe felt herself getting wetter. She ducked her head and took a languid lick, eliciting a whimper from Beca.

"God, you're so wet." Chloe moaned and captured Beca's clit in her mouth. Beca jerked her hips wildly upwards as she grabbed on to Chloe's pillow.

"Fuck, Chloe." Beca shouted as Chloe sucked hard on her bundle of nerves. She could feel Chloe's fingers circling her entrance and she whimpered a 'please', hoping Chloe would get the message. Chloe did. The redhead pushed one finger in and pumped it in sync with her mouth on Beca's clit.

Beca could feel herself coming apart. She had never felt this way before. Arching her back off the bed and jerking her hips upwards, Beca yelled out a string of profanities as Chloe pushed one more finger in and sucked on her clit simultaneously. Beca moaned and bit her lip hard. Chloe allowed Beca to ride out her high before lapping up her juices.

Chloe felt someone pulling at her.

"Stop," Beca whimpered and Chloe licked one more time up her folds before crawling up her body.

"How was that?" Chloe grinned as she kissed Beca and forced her tongue into Beca's mouth, wanting her to taste herself.

"That was-I don't-" Beca stuttered as Chloe continued kissing her. "You're my best girlfriend ever."

"I'm your only girlfriend, Mitchell." Chloe smugly replied. Beca had only one thing on her mind at that moment and she wanted to repay Chloe for what she had done. Flipping them over, Beca kissed Chloe's jaw line. Chloe immediately pulled off her shirt and unclasped her bra. "Don't fucking tease me. I almost came when I heard you moan." She was trying to be patient with her girlfriend but she was really hot and bothered and needed someone to get her off before she explodes or something.

Beca started getting nervous again. What if she did something wrong? Chloe made her feel good and what if she couldn't repay her? Chloe grabbed on to her hands and looked into her eyes. "Don't be nervous Beca." She almost whined. Beca knew Chloe was shaking with anticipation. She pushed her fears down and kissed Chloe again.

"God Beca, fuck me." Chloe whimpered and winded her fingers into Beca's brown locks.

Beca smirked at Chloe's statement. She leaned down and took Chloe's nipple in her mouth, rolling the other one in between her thumb.

"Beca," Chloe whimpered and pushed the brunette further down south. Beca grinned and pulled off Chloe's shorts. She pushed open Chloe's legs and licked once at her clit.

"Beca fucking Mitchell I swear to god you better fuck me or else-" Beca pushed two fingers into Chloe's entrance and the redhead shrieked. She leaned down and captured Chloe's clit in her mouth.

"My middle name is Alice." Beca hummed into Chloe's clit, and Chloe grabbed at Beca's hair.

"You're-" Chloe let out a sharp gasp. "Really good for a first timer." She managed to breathe out. Beca drew patterns on her clit and in no time, Chloe came undone.

Chloe moaned so loudly Beca shivered.

"How did you do that?" Chloe asked, breathless.

"Do what?" Beca asked, sucking her fingers clean.

"Have sex like a goddess when you've never done it before?" Chloe answered and pulled Beca down next to her. Beca laughed and shrugged. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca, pulling the thin blanket over their bodies. "I guess you're sleeping here tonight again." Chloe laughed and pulled Beca into her arms. Beca nuzzled Chloe's neck and kissed her jaw gently.

"Thank you." Beca softly spoke and Chloe nodded and kissed Beca's temple in acknowledgement. Beca smiled and snuggled in closer to Chloe and fell asleep to Chloe's breathing.


End file.
